The present disclosure is directed to a vibratory apparatus and method for settling the contents of a container, and in particular to a vibratory apparatus including a vibrator, one or more coupling members that selectively secure the container to the vibratory apparatus, and a plurality of resiliently flexible support members that enable the coupling members and the container to be vibrated along a generally linear and generally horizontal line of stroke to settle the contents of the container.
Vibratory tables have been used to compact or settle the contents of a container. Prior vibratory tables typically provided vibratory motion along a line of stroke that is vertical or nearly vertical. The container and its contents were therefore lifted as they were vibrated thereby requiring a large expenditure of energy. It is also often difficult to settle the contents of a container that is vibrated vertically when the contents is irregular in shape or has a light bulk density.